


Homecoming

by Supersteffy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Sappy Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: A reunion between Byleth and Claude. (Vague description to avoid spoilers. Story DOES contain spoilers)This is an epilogue for the epilogue, since the ending where you end up with Claude wasn't happily-ever-after enough for me.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/You, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains spoilers--it at least hints at them. I suggest you only read if you've played the Golden Deer route. Trigger warning for mention of war and death.

Cries echoed through Derdriu long after the battle had ceased. Pained curses from injured soldiers, and mournful tears shed for those who were beyond mortal pain. Even the wind seemed to moan as it wound between crumbling buildings and swept over bloodstained streets. Byleth stood amidst it all, doling out orders in the post-battle chaos, ensuring the wounded were tended to and the bodies of the fallen were given proper burial.

A screech rent the air, drawing Byleth's attention. A wyvern landed a short ways away, it's rider dismounting with an elaborate flourish. Even from a distance, Claude's smile was as radiant and calculating as she remembered, and for a moment, Byleth could swear her un-beating heart skipped.

"Well now. Looks like we arrived just in the nic of time."

"It was a close call."

Claude rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Yeah…sorry about that. I meant to return sooner, but it took some time to sway the Almyrans to see things my way. Who would have thought reforming an entire country could be so difficult? But I'm here now, just like I promised, and I don't plan on leaving again any time soon."

Byleth gave him a small smile.

"Your Highness!" A guard came over, bowing to Byleth before gesturing behind himself. "The troops have finished collecting most of the armory and are wondering where they should put it."

"Tell them to salvage what they can and to scrap the rest for resmelting," Byleth ordered. "I'll be with them shortly."

"Right!"

The guard saluted, about-faced, and headed back toward the nearby tents that had been erected to serve as a temporary infirmary.

Claude sighed.

"Looks like you're in high demand. As much as I'd love to catch up, I'm afraid that's going to half to wait until later. I'll go see where I can make myself useful."

Byleth nodded and turned to follow the guard.

X

It was late into the evening before the aftermath of the battle was dealt with. There was still clean up to be done, damage to be repaired that couldn't be fixed in a day, but the survivors were mending and the dead put to rest.

Despite the late hour and the weariness dragging at her, Byleth stood on the balcony of her room at Derdriu castle. Too much weighed on her mind for sleep to come easily. Instead, she looked out at the city streets, the battle still fresh in her mind, and wondered what came next.

A knock sounded at her door, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Come in."

The door creaked open. Without having to look, Byleth knew it was Claude even before he spoke.

"Hey, Teach. Can't sleep?"

Byleth turned. Shaking her head, she met his playful grin with a smile of her own.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore."

Claude laughed with a careless shrug.

"I did say that, didn't I? I guess old habits are hard to break."

Claude stopped beside her on the balcony. The moonlight painted them both in a silver glow. Glancing down, Claude lifted Byleth's hand to admire the emerald solitaire ring gleaming on her finger. His expression softened.

"You're wearing it."

"Of course." Byleth squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry I had to miss your coronation."

"Apparently I missed yours as well."

Claude chuckled. "So you did. I suppose that makes us even."

Her memory stirred, and Jeralt's words drifted through her mind:

_ One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her..._

Byleth shook her head. "Not quite."

Claude's eyebrows drew together in confusion, raising in surprise a moment later when Byleth pulled out a ring.

"My father gave this to me," Byleth explained. "It was my mother's."

"It's beautiful," Claude said.

Claude ran his thumb over the design etched into the silver band. The purple stones, set in an almost floral design, gleamed red where the light caught them.

"This is for me?"

Byleth nodded. Claude slipped the ring on and held it up to the light.

"A perfect fit. Were I the type to put stock in such things, I'd say it was fate."

"Perhaps it was."

Taking Claude's face between her hands, she ran her fingers along the thin beard lining his chin.

"I've missed you," Byleth murmured. "I'm glad you came back."

"I promised I would." Claude covered Byleth's hands with his, twining their fingers together. "I told you, I'm not letting you go."

"Good."

Leaning in, Byleth kissed him, and a sense of rightness settled over her. She had never had a permanent place to call home, but as Claude's arms wrapped around her, for the first time, Byleth knew what a homecoming felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
